Curse of the Black Cat
by flamingpluffy
Summary: Ban, and Ginji get back from their week of missions though they are stunned to find out that Natsumi had quit the 'Honkey Tonk' to join the Yankees the group of girls who wear the doctor's masks but to become the leader of that group as well as her newest best friend, and her partner is no other than Kurodo Akabane!


Fan-Fiction (I don't Own) Get Backers

Violence/ Language/ AC (Added Characters) / Rape Scene, and Murder/ Gothic Influences / Pairings- Akabane X Natsumi

Please no flames ^-^

Plot: Ban, and Ginji get back from their week of missions though they are stunned to find out that Natsumi had quit the 'Honkey Tonk' to join the Yankees (the group of girls who wear the doctor's masks) but to become the leader of that group as well as her newest best friend, and her partner is no other than Kurodo Akabane!

Title: Curse of the Black Cat

Prologue

Ban's Pov

I didn't believe the day that she would fall to the same level as him though today she stands before us a changed person. So much that my partner didn't realize it was her. They haven't seen her in a week though either of us would be able to predict this change in her. This was so reckless. The change was relentless.

Chapter One Pt.1

A Week Ago

Day 1

Ban's Pov

We were sitting at the 'Honky Tonk' as Heven walked in the bar supposedly giving us a job that would pay big bucks. Though as usual my partner had been somewhere else, and daydreaming. He was staring out in space, or should I say staring at Natsumi who in turn was paler than normal, and had a grim look on her face. She is usually bright and bubbly by now as she would ask us what job was, or how we were, or asked if we wanted something to eat.

I heard Heven ask, "What's wrong with Natsumi, boys?"

Ginji popped out his stubbier to say, "Hi ya, Heven, you got a job for us today?"

I answered her question, "I don't know however she been spacey today."

Heven hummed then said, "Well today I got you a job that give got because it will take a week to actually accomplish. It pays one million up front, and one million after. You need to go to Kyoto, there is a secret auction being held in the basement of a theatre then you must deliver it to Osaka where the owner will meet you at the museum. The item is a pair of swords, to be exact two reverse bladed swords. One was owned by a great warrior as the other is a replica of the original. So do you accept?"

"What are they doing in a theatre?" asked Ginji.

I rolled eyes at his stupidity as I said, "It's at a black market meeting am I right?"

Heven nodded as she said, "The traveling is why it is going to take so including that it is going to happen in three days."

"Is there going to be any transport service?" I asked.

Heven nodded again, great why, "Yes, there will be Akabane, the man without breaks, and Himiko but they won't be there long. Just to deliver to the auction and leave."

Ginji asked, "Why do they want the swords?"

"The owner is actually kin to the warrior who wielded the blade so they are family heirlooms that were wrongly stolen from them about a year ago. Yet they were going get the blades a touch up, and have all the blood that was spilled with the blade purified so they those souls could rest in peace." Heven told us.

"Alright, we'll do it." Ginji said.

Natsumi walked over to us, "So what would you like to eat today guys?"

"Pizza." Said Ginji.

I ordered, "Coffee."

Heven said, "Same here."

Natsumi nodded then went back to work making the food, and taking another order. I wondered who it was. There was the thread spinner, and monkey-boy sitting at the counter.

"Why Miss Natsumi what's wrong?" the thread spinner.

Monkey-boy nodded, "Yeah you look down."

"Well my father got fired for a mistake that his supervisor did so all he does now is drinking, and I had to become a full-time worker to help with the bills as well getting food too." Natsumi explained.

Kazuki sighed as spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shido asked lowly, "He doesn't hit you, does he?"

Natsumi shook her head, "No no no, he just shouts at me for being out so late sometimes."

Shido laughed, "Good but if he does tell me, or Kazuki, okay?"

Kazuki agreed, "Yes, we will he help you if that does happen."

Natsumi smiled for the first time that day as she thanked them then brought us the food we ordered. Placing the pizza in the middle of the table then the plates in front of us then Paul gave us our coffee.

Heven pulled Natsumi in the seat next to hers as she demanded, "Natsumi, sit with us on your break that you probably haven't had all day."

Paul approved, "Yeah, Natsumi you need to slow down. I'll take over for a while."

Ginji wondered, "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

Natsumi got a slice then said, "Am I fat?"

Heven exploded, "Of course not!"

Ginji and I shouted, "Who called you fat!"

Shido demanded, "Your great shape Natsumi!"

She spoke lowly, "My boyfriend…"

"Tell me his name, and dig up something on him for you Natsumi!" Heven yelled.

I corrected her, "No you tell us his name, and kick his ass!"

Shido disagreed, "No I'll kick his ass since Natsumi is a good friend to Madoka and I."

"I believe I want a word with him as well." Growled Kazuki.

Paul hissed, "Well you all have to take seat to me since I'm her boss, and friend so I can get my hands on him first."

"It's not that he calls me fat gets me upset it's that keep threating to break up since…." Natsumi talked in a low voice.

"Since?" the three of us said.

"Well he keeps bugging me about…" she blushed as she paused again.

Heven apparently understood as she shouted, "I can't believe him! Hun, he's not worth it."

Then I got it. He was going after that. Of all the things it's that. I couldn't believe that someone would harass her over something like that, how ridiculous. When I find this guy, I kick his ass; make him get on his hands and knees to beg forgiveness. Natsumi is an innocent kid that's going through enough without adding this to the list. Agreeing with Heven, I said, "Heven's right, if he asking for that then he's just a perverted scum bag that needs a good beating to keep him in check by yours truly."

Natsumi nodded, "I know. I told him repeatedly that I'm not ready."

While everyone had gotten after Heven spoke, Ginji just understood.

He ordered, "Tell me where he is, and I'll electrocute him!"

Everyone started to laugh as he blinked, confused.

"Thank you Mr. Ginji. Thank you all." She smiled then she said, "Well I gotta go home."

When Natsumi left, we left to do the job Heven gave us.

Day 2

Natsumi's Pov

Man, I was tired after working at the Honkey Tonk last night then I had to clean the house, and do my homework. Though I had some sleep it wasn't much so when I went school I didn't feel like dealing with my boyfriend yet, I am.

Kego was walking with me to school as he repeatedly asked me, "So Natsumi, are we going to have sex today at your place, or on Wednesday?"

I stopped to tell him directly, "Not until I'm ready which isn't any time soon so will you please stop asking me, Kego."

Kego glared at me as he threatened, "It will happen sometime this week so get over it."

For the rest of the day I ignored him though I couldn't escape him when I got to the gate, Kego demanded, "Why haven't you replied any of my texts? Why are you ignoring me?"

The stress was too much for me to handle. First my dad had lost his job then he started to slowly loss his way then I had to get two jobs while trying to pass my classes. When I thought things would be better as I begin to date, Kego, they just went upside down. I yelled at him letting my frustration out on him, "Because I've had enough. I can't do this anymore. I want to break up you!"

Day 3

Natsumi's Pov

It felt good that I had broken up with him though he didn't seem to understand. He had texted over, and over. He had called me all night until I finally just turned off my phone then the next morning I called to have his number blocked. I felt relief like I hadn't in the longest time. So I went to the Honkey Tonk to work for the day. The usuals were there as my day had gotten even better since there were no calls, and all was right with the world. I walked in to greet Heven, Paul, and Shido who had been talking quietly.

"I'm here!" I shouted happily.

Heven greeted me, "Hi, Natsumi."

Paul asked, "Ready for work? How was school?"

I smiled, "I broke up with him!"

Shido patted me on the back, "Good job."

Heven hugged in glee, "I'm so glad you dumped that loser!"

"Me too!" I smiled.

(Warning rape scene is coming up so if you don't like that sort of thing, skip)

Later that day I had been called that my second job had closed early for bad weather. I skipped happily home in ten minutes. In some ways I wish I was more careful as I hadn't taken in account that the door was strangely unlocked. I had pushed the thoughts away when I thought that dad came home drunk again, and forgot to lock the door again. These wishes were dashed when someone grabbed me from behind with a cloth over my mouth then the world went black. I woke later my hands tied to a bed post as my clothes were missing my clothes.

I started to struggle to hear Kego say, "Struggle all you want but you're not escaping anytime soon, right, boys?"

Two other voices grunted in agree though when one approached, Kego said, "I get to go first."

I heard him unzip his pants as the others nodded so I tried to pull out of my restraints though that didn't work. I felt a hand on my inner thigh so I pulled away from the hand. All I could think of was why is this happening? Why couldn't he leave me alone?

Kego smiled, "Hold her down for help."

They did as they were told as I was panicking, trying to get away from the man who was aiming to take my virginity. He was so close that I could sickly feel Kego's cock was cementers away inches from his destination. One forced my legs apart as the other watched when my last thoughts had entered my mind that I wasn't prepared for this at all, and this jerk was going to rape me. He said that he get into bed if I liked or not. Like the honest he said was he was. He was going by what he promised.

_Perverted fiend_, my mind yelled as I was tensing up though it hard so such I screamed when Kego forced himself into my core. He went in, and down as blood went down my thighs. _It hurts_! was the only thing that my mind could think, and body my tensed up.

"Oh, god Natsumi you're tight." He moaned as he was stripping me of my innocence.

"Please Kego, stop!" I screamed as the pain felt like he was going to break into two pieces. He continued to thrust into me while he dug his claws into thighs. Everything was black, red, and white as all walls began to crumble. I felt suddenly his thrust slow as a sticky, disgusting, dirty feeling that went all over me, and I saw something that would haunt for the rest of my life. His face was full with ecstasy, bliss, pleasure, and smugness as he came inside of me emptying a whole load while thrusting deeply.

He pulled out saying, "She's yours guys. Just make sure you give me a copy of the DVD. And another thing, Natsumi, as a punishment for blocking me from your cell phone, these lovely men do anything they want to you. That includes cuming inside that lovely tight pussycat of yours. Fuck her well boys since that's what she wants."

Listening to what he had said, I had died completely as I knew that there was no one that would come to save me. I was all alone. I was in hell, and the demons were just getting started.

Day 4

Natsumi's Pov

Waking up, I was crying as my body was bruised up to hell. I realized the time so I got dressed, and began my trip home. This walk was the hardest I had ever experienced. The pain had neither mercy nor pity for me as the scars were relentless on making all the gory details replay in my mind. By the time I made it to my house the time was early in the morning. I noticed an odd number of cars parked in front of our house. I approached my home with caution when I leaned against the front to door listening to what I could hear.

"Too sad your daughter isn't here." A voice laughed.

Another said, "Yes, we would kill her with you too."

The door suddenly opened up as a big man grabbed me, pulling inside, "Well here she is. There is a forty-fourth floor that looks lonely. Let's go give it company."

The first man who spoke said, "Tell daddy bye bye."

I cried, "I'm sorry daddy. Bye."

"It's okay, Natsumi. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for failing you as a father. Look, honey daddy's here. Don't be-"before he could finish the man shot him then I was dragged to the forty-fourth floor to the wall where a window was.

"Jump." The man ordered me.

I said before complying, "You don't have to tell me", and I jumped.

All I remember was the pain when I hit on the ground, then voices cried out. . .there were all these cats. . . then someone approached though I didn't know who. All I know was my world was gone, and who I was is now dead.

Normal Pov

He said, "My dear, what has happened to you?" he asked in a cold yet concerned voice.

"Did you see that? She jumped." A female voice said.

Another man said, "She came out of nowhere. Lucky that someone forced my truck to swerve."

"Her name is Natsumi, correct?" Akabane said.

Himiko nodded, "Let's get her out of the road."

The man with no breaks picked her up as the others followed her into the trunk. They drove to their safe house. Himiko had lain the girl on the bed cleaning her. When she looked down at her legs, she immediately stood to curse and punch the nearest wall away from their guest.

"What's wrong, dear Himiko?" asked Akabane.

Himiko yelled, "Those fuckers who pushed her off that damn building raped her that's what wrong!"

He walked over to the unconscious girl to pull the skirt up to see there was indeed dried blood on her inner thighs, and cum. Disgusted he pulled down as his expression darken while he thought _when I get my hands on those bastards I'll kill him. _

"Akabane, what are you doing?" demanded Himiko.

"I was checking the damage." He grumbled as he went to the front door.

"Where are you going?" the man with no breaks asked.

Akabane smiled, "Somewhere though I don't know yet."

Himiko sighed, "Kick their ass."

"Oh I'll do more than that lady poison, way more than that." Akabane laughed.

Akabane returned to the place that they had found Natsumi. There had been no clues until he had saw a group men that he spotted in building from before as he heard, "So did you get the job done?"

The boy in turn nodded as his friends smiled in thought of whatever they had done.

"Good. You make our name proud son." The older man patted his son on the back.

The son grinned, "Yeah, Natsumi didn't see it coming."

Akabane joined the conversation, "So you're the ones who raped her as you're the one pushed out the window?"

"No the crazy bitch jumped out of it herself." The guard corrected him then regretted. "You can't be." He cried.

Akabane smiled, "But I am."

Day 6

Natsumi's Pov

I walked out the place to wonder aimlessly through the city. This had got me nowhere only to run into a girl with an attitude, and a white doctor's mask. I ran into a Yankee. That Yankee didn't like that I just ignored her, or bumped into her so she had made her last mistake that day when she attacked me. I saw the attack coming my way so my body reacted, and released all my stress out on to her. To make her feel my pain as she did.

"How dare you hit me? Me, the leader of the Yankee gang, Ravens. For this insult, I will kill you." She yelled.

She attacked me though I didn't seem to care because she was far too slow as I dodged everyone. Before she knew it I took her weapon proceed to kill her, and something clicked inside of me. I felt better. With several hits, the Yankee had easily fallen to the ground then her companions had kneeled before me.

I glanced over at her friend then she spoke to me, "Please tell me your name, leader?"

"It was Natsumi, but you may call me Kuroneko-sama." She said as her eyes changed to a golden color.

Akabane's Pov

When I got back to the safe house it was in chaos. Himiko was cursing as the man with no breaks was sitting there until I came in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He answered, "Natsumi's gone."

"Where did she go?" yelled Himiko.

"Home?" I suggested.

Himiko pulled me over to the TV and pushed play, "At the Mizuki home, the father of Natsumi Mizuki was found with a gunshot wound in the head as the whereabouts of the daughter is unknown of right now."

In the door way, Natsumi stood as she said, "I'm here."

"Natsumi, where did you go?" shouted Himiko.

She said, "For a walk."

"In that condition, and how did your eyes turn gold?" glared Himiko.

"Mr. Akabane?" She said.

"Yes?" he answered

She asked, "Can you cut my hair?"

Day 7

Paul's Pov

Man I was worried about her though when she came in this morning I almost didn't recognize her, not even Kazuki and Shido did.

"Chief, I came here for my last pay check." The person that entered my café.

This person had short black hair, looked kind of like a client Ban and Ginji had, Clayman, I believe as her eyes were golden. She had black pants, black Chinese shirt that was long on the front as the back was bare, and she had black leather boots on. There was the mark of the Yankee(the doctor's mask), who was this person? The only person I hired was Natsumi.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Her expression darkened, "Forgotten me already, huh, Chief?"

Shido looked her over as he said, "You can't be. . ."

Kazuki gasped, "Natsumi?"

To be continued.


End file.
